


Life

by wishfulThoughts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: PoV is Chara's, Self Loathing, attempted suicide, undertale spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/wishfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain, they said, was cursed. Anyone who ventures into it never returns.<br/>It was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my body breaks, from all the weight on my shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234462) by [Princex_N](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N). 



> i didn't really edit this, so if there are any grammatical errors please say so!

Life meant nothing to you.

It was life that gave your own body to suffer in.

It was life that made your own a pain.

It was life that made the world lose meaning and colour.

And it was your own life that you would take.

The mountain, they said, was cursed. Anyone who ventures into it never returns.

When you heard that several months back, the first thought that came into your mind was that it was  _perfect._

You spent that next few months planning your trip here. It took so much time and suffering. 

Feeling the wind rush on your back and the sun shine on you, it was all worth it.

You treked forward, growing wearier by minute. You weren't exactly fit to hike. Your shoes weren't made for walking, and neither was your body. 

Eventually, you reach the cave. You can't help the surge of truimph that you feel. You did it. You actually acomplished something in the whole of your pathetic life.

You stood in front of the cave, wind holwing behind you. The sky grew darker, as if in mourning.

The cave seemed tired and unkept. Vines littered the area despite the lack of sunlight shining directly on it. Beyond that, all you could see was darkness and a hole in it. 

You could laugh. Even in the most dreary of places, life prevailed. Even when it didn't deserve it. 

You had always depised that fact, even if it made you sob into fits of laughter.

You take another step forward, but something pulls you back. If you accomplished what you worked so hard for, you would never see the medow again. It was the only thing about life you were okay about. It was the only thing you lived for– quite litterally at times.

But now, you couldn't care less. The golden flowers could water themselves.

You take another step forward, just to see why you were told to never enter the mountain. 

It ends up being the last step you take before a vine causes you to lose your balance. You fall down and descend into the darkness and the unknown.

" _Right where I belong._ "


End file.
